


Time Skip

by AssassinateMe



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: First Time, Grooming, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink, Time Travel, Trans Barry Allen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 14:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinateMe/pseuds/AssassinateMe
Summary: Eobard uses his powers to slowly make Barry trust him.





	Time Skip

**Author's Note:**

> A friend had me watch The Flash with them and it is so good! I had to go read comics too! This is a little bit of both. Love Eobard very much!

**Age 11**

"Hello Barry," Eobard says with a smile. Barry flinches away from him. He's so skittish now.

"Do I know you?" Barry asks. Eobard smiles.

"My name is Eobard. I was a friend of your mother's," he says. Barry frowns and looks down at his feet unsurely. It's only been a few months so it's still fresh in his mind.

"I don't recognize you," Barry says.

"You wouldn't. Your mother and I had a very… special relationship," Eobard says. He smiles and Barry looks at him unsurely.

"Special?" he asks.

"We look an awful lot alike don't we Barry?" Eobard asks. Barry furrows his lip in confusion.

"I don't understand," he says.

"That's okay. I promised your mother I would take care of you if anything happened to her okay? But we don't want to soil your mother's reputation now do we? So you can't tell anyone we're talking," Eobard says.

"I thought I was going to live with Mr. West?" Barry says.

"You are. I'm here if you need anything though Barry. Just remember that," Eobard says.

"But I can't tell anyone?" Barry asks.

"If people found out about your mother and me your dad might be in a lot more trouble. Do you understand?" Eobard says. Barry jolts in panic and nods. Eobard grins and gives him a pet on the head. He crouches down and looks at the books Barry is holding.

"You like science? I'm very good at science Barry. Would you like me to teach you some?" Eobard asks. Barry looks at his books and then looks at Eobard skeptically. He sighs and nods.

"Yes please. I don't want to go to the library by myself again," he says.

"Of course not," Eobard says and smiles. Barry smiles in return.

**Age 13**

"You're always reading those books Barry. Don't you have any friends?" Eobard asks. Barry winces.

"You're my friend," he says. Eobard smiles at him.

"I am of course but there aren't any girls you like?" he asks. Barry shakes his head slowly.

"Not really," he says.

"Boys?" Eobard asks.

"No," Barry says.

"Your sister perhaps?" Eobard says.

"Iris? Yeah I like Iris," Barry says. Eobard grins.

"Do you want to kiss her?" he asks. Barry blushes.

"No! Why would I want to do that? She's my sister! She's… like my sister..." he says. Eobard laughs and pets Barry on the head.

"But she isn't really is she? It's okay if you do. Lots of people want to kiss their sisters. Especially when they're as pretty as Iris," Eobard says. She's too nosy for her own good but after a little spook, she doesn't bother them anymore.

"... They do?" Barry asks. He seems unsure. Eobard nods.

"Of course. Have you ever kissed anyone before?" he asks.

"No," Barry says and he sighs.

"Would you like me to teach you?" Eobard asks. Barry blushes even brighter.

"Teach me how?" he asks.

"You only learn through doing remember?" Eobard says. Barry bites his lip nervously.

"Is that okay? We're not going to get in trouble?" he asks. Eobard laughs.

"No we won't get in trouble Barry. Just remember, you can't tell anyone about me okay?" he says.

"I remember," Barry says.

"Come here then. I'll teach you," Eobard says. It took months to train Barry to sit in his lap but now he does it comfortably and Eobard can summon him with just a pat. Barry climbs into his lap and blushes. He's small right now but Eobard knows he ends up being a large man. He takes Barry's chin and kisses him on the mouth.

Barry squirms but Eobard holds him down until he submits to it. It's easy to overpower him and Barry whimpers under him. He pulls Barry's mouth open with his thumb to stick his tongue in and gets another whimper. Barry pushes his face away and Eobard grabs his wrist. He's panting and red in the face.

"H-hold on Eo," Barry says. Eobard lifts his chin to kiss him again with a chuckle.

"Going too fast?" he asks. Barry nods.

"I feel… strange…" he says. Eobard slides a hand between his thighs and Barry jumps and quickly grabs his wrist with both hands. His face is tomato red and he bites his lip.

"It's alright Barry. I already know about your little boy pussy," Eobard says. He rubs Barry's pussy in his hand and Barry squirms more.

"You do?" he asks.

"It's perfectly normal to get aroused from kissing," Eobard says. He rubs Barry's pussy with two fingers and takes his chin in his hand to kiss him again. He shivers and clings to Eobard's arm tightly and Eobard makes out with him deep and wet. Barry doesn't stop him again and with more rubbing and kissing Eobard makes him cum.

Barry's exhausted and panting afterwards, his face bright red and his lips shiny and saliva clung to them. Eobard grins at him.

"That was okay but you could use some more practice," he says. Barry nods.

"Yeah. Okay. I can… practice with you right?" he asks.

"I wouldn't suggest practicing with anyone else. You'll end up picking up some bad habits," Eobard says.

"Right," Barry says.

**Age 15**

Barry is annoyingly resilient to grooming... but not immune. Eobard has been patient and it pays off. He pats his leg and Barry looks over at him before getting up and coming to sit in his lap. Eobard kisses him and Barry tilts his head to meet him and opens his mouth obediently so Eobard can slip his tongue in. He's getting bigger but not very fast.

Eobard smiles at him and Barry smiles back.

"You turn sixteen soon don't you Barry?" Eobard asks.

"Yeah. Iris has already made me a cake," Barry says.

"That's good. Are you still a virgin?" he asks. Barry blushes.

"Eobard… I don't… think that's appropriate," he says. Eobard laughs.

"Appropriate? Haven't I taught you everything you know Barry? I'm your friend. I'm just here to help you," he says. Barry worries his lip in his teeth.

"I know…" he says.

"You don't have to be embarrassed if you are. With your… state it's only natural that you'd be reluctant to try," Eobard says. He rubs Barry's pussy and Barry closes his eyes with a quiet sigh.

"Joe said-" Barry says.

"Mr. West is an idiot remember Barry? He's misled you more than once and on purpose even," Eobard says. Barry frowns. "He even had the audacity to tell you you shouldn't pursue being a scientist."

"Right…" Barry says.

"I'll tell you what. I'll take your virginity and you can practice with me. Just like kissing," Eobard says. Barry swallows and Eobard kisses him again.

"You're sure that's okay?" he asks. Eobard grins and pulls the button of his pants open.

"Have I led you astray Barry?" he asks. Barry shakes his head. Eobard takes Barry's jeans off and helps him out of his shirt and binder. Barry squirms nervously but Eobard takes his face again to kiss him and he submits. He's still small and untouched. Eobard kisses his neck and Barry whimpers as he sucks a bruise into his skin. He takes Barry's underwear off and grins as he looks him over fully nude. Barry covers himself awkwardly but Eobard moves his hands away to rub his pussy.

He's wet just from kissing… as expected. Eobard puts a finger in him and Barry shudders and bites his lip. He's tight too. It doesn't feel like he's even played with himself before. Eobard can make him cum so easily why would he ever bother. Eobard thrusts his finger in and out and Barry turns brighter red at the sound it makes.

Eobard pinches his clit and Barry's knees shake. He pushes another finger in but it's a tight fit and thrusting them takes some work.

"Is it going to hurt?" Barry asks.

"Only a little at first. Does it hurt now?" Eobard asks. Barry shakes his head. "Good," Eobard says. He spreads his fingers apart and Barry closes his eyes. He shoves them in deeper. He forces a third in and Barry whimpers louder so Eobard kisses him to make him quiet. He makes out with him as he finger fucks him.

Eobard takes his fingers out and lays Barry down on the couch. Barry covers his face with his hands as Eobard spreads his wet pussy to see. He is very tight. Eobard spits on it for some extra lube. He pulls out his own hard cock and rubs the tip against Barry's pussy.

"Eobard wait! That's too big!" Barry says in a panic. Eobard puts a hand on his chest to stop him from sitting up and laughs.

"Relax Barry. It'll fit. I know what I'm doing," he says. Barry still looks worried when Eobard continues to rub his cock against his pretty pussy. He holds Barry's pussy open with his thumbs and begins pushing in. Barry gasps and tries to twist away but Eobard holds him in place as he forces the head inside. He pauses to look at how stretched Barry is around his cock.

"It's too big…" Barry says.

"It's in isn't it? I told you it's going to hurt a little at first. Just bare with me," Eobard says. Barry bites his lip but Eobard kisses him again and he finally nods nervously. He pushes further in and Barry throws his head back. The bulge in his stomach stands out perfectly and Eobard finds it hot. He grabs Barry's waist to push in until he feels the entrance of his womb. Barry pants and drools helplessly.

"I feel full," he says.

"That's good. That's how you're supposed to feel," Eobard says. Barry looks down at the bulge Eobard's cock makes in his stomach and he touches it in awe. Eobard pushes in harder.

"W-wait. I don't think I can fit anymore, Eo," Barry says. Eobard presses his thumb down into Barry's womb and Barry winces.

"Oh? But your tiny womb is trying to suck me in. You'll still be a virgin if I can't get my cock in completely," Eobard says. Barry squirms uncomfortably.

"I want to… it's just too big, Eo," he says. Eobard tsks softly.

"You like it when I make you cum don't you? Over and over again. Two more inches Barry. You can manage that right?" Eobard says. Barry looks down worriedly as Eobard holds two fingers against his stomach roughly two inches apart. It's more like four but Barry doesn't know that. He finally nods.

"Okay," Barry says. Eobard grins and leans down to kiss him. He pins Barry's waist down and pushes in harder. Barry squirms as he forces his cock into his womb.

"One," Eobard says. Barry clings to his neck as Eobard kisses his whimpers away. He pushes deeper.

"Two," he says. Barry sighs in relief, his pussy clenching around Eobard tightly. Eobard pushes more.

"Three," he says. Barry gasps and claws at his back.

"Wait! Eobard!" he says. Eobard thrusts in to the hilt.

"Four. There, that wasn't so bad was it?" he says. Barry looks at the bulge deep in his belly and his lip quivers. Eobard rubs his clit and Barry moans. He shudders as he cums and gushes all over Eobard's cock and pants in the aftermath.

"Does that feel better?" Eobard asks. Barry nods slowly.

"Feels full. It's… good," he says. Eobard makes out with him until he's trembling.

"Your little virgin womb is squeezing me so tightly Barry. I'll make you feel even better," he says. He rubs Barry's clit as he fucks him until he's little more than a panting and drooling mess. Making him cum like this is even easier than usual.

Eobard cums inside him when he's finished and stuffs his little womb to the brim with his cum. Barry's too out of it to really notice but Eobard licks his lips at the sight of the cum bulge in his stomach. He pulls out slow so he doesn't spill any and Barry whimpers as he's left empty. Eobard leaves briefly and when he returns, Barry is sat up and tentatively touching his stretched pussy.

"Now that didn't hurt too bad did it?" Eobard asks. Barry shakes his head. Eobard holds a pill to his mouth and Barry swallows it without question or explanation. He's a bit young to get knocked up right now.

"Are you a pedophile?" Barry asks. Eobard laughs.

"Goodness no. What gave you that idea Barry?" he asks.

"I just never see you with a girlfriend… or boyfriend… or anyone actually. And I appreciate the practice but…" he says.

"I don't help you practice because I like it Barry. This is strictly to teach you and help you learn," Eobard says. Barry bites his lip.

"Okay," he says. "You're not going to get tired of me?"

"Of course not Barry. When you're older, who knows, maybe you'll be my boyfriend," Eobard says with a smile. Barry smiles back.

"I'd like that," he says.

**Age 19**

"Hello Barry."

"Jesus Christmas!" Barry shouts as he hurriedly turns the light on. He looks at Eobard perched on his bed and lets out a sigh of relief. Eobard smiles.

"Eobard? You scared the shit out of me. You… I haven't seen you in _four years_ Eobard. What are you doing here?" Barry asks.

"I know and I apologise. I wanted to come to your graduation but my hands were tied," he says. Barry frowns. He comes closer and Eobard stands to meet him.

"God, you don't look like you've aged a day Eo," Barry says. That's because to Eobard, the last time he saw Barry was yesterday. To Barry it's been since a few months after his sixteenth birthday. He's an adult now though and he's really starting to grow into his shape. Eobard takes his face and kisses him. Barry lets him for a few seconds before hastily pushing him off.

"Eobard stop. That was years ago," he says.

"And you've grown into a fine young man," Eobard says. He grips Barry's face harder to hold him still and Barry squirms but doesn't outright try to get free.

"I'm dating someone now Eobard. I can't… with you," he says. Eobard laughs.

"Iris?" he asks.

"What? No! Iris is like a sister to me! He's… I met him in classes," Barry says. Eobard holds him hard enough to hurt and Barry winces. That's not right. Did he change too much? … Did Barry tell someone about him? He forces a smile.

"That's good Barry," he says.

"Eo… that hurts," Barry says. He holds Eobard's hand but doesn't try to pull it off. Eobard kisses him again and Barry tries to back away.

"Does he know about you?" Eobard asks. Barry finally submits to his hold and relaxes so Eobard rewards him by loosening his grip some.

"Yeah. He does. August-"

"August _Heart_?" Eobard asks. Barry pauses.

"Y-yeah. How… did you know that, Eobard?" he asks. Eobard laughs. That's even better. He'll just have to make sure August breaks Barry's heart even worse than last time. Eobard pulls him back and Barry flinches but follows.

"Well Barry I'm not going to tell August," he says. He kisses Barry again and this time Barry doesn't try to get away or stop him.

"Eobard no," he says but it's weak. Eobard kisses him more and Barry whimpers as he parts his lips to let Eobard push his tongue in. He seems to remember. He pushes Barry down onto the bed and Barry tries to stand back up quickly but Eobard just shoves him down harder. He puts his hand down Barry's pants and rubs his pussy.

"Look at you. You're absolutely needy for it. Can August not satisfy you Barry?" Eobard asks. Barry bites his lip but he flutters his eyes closed as Eobard fingers him. His body remembers. He arches into the touch and he's still so tight and gets wet so easily. It feels like… Barry hasn't had sex at all in the last four years. _Oh_.

Barry suddenly shoves him away roughly.

"Enough Eobard! You can't just show back up in my life again like nothing happened!" he says.

"Barry," Eobard says. Barry frowns at him.

"You said you'd always be there and then you just disappear for four years?" he says.

"And I apologized. Now let me make it up to you," Eobard says. He grabs Barry's face again even rougher and pulls the front of his jeans open. Barry grabs his wrist but he doesn't push Eobard away again as Eobard shoves his fingers back into his pussy. He's too needy for it to fight back. Barry doesn't know it yet but just as planned Eobard has ruined him for anyone else.

He won't even try.

Eobard takes Barry's pants off and holds him down while he fingers him. Barry groans but he's still trying to fight it. Eobard bends him over the side of the bed and takes his cock out to rub against his wet pussy. Barry lifts his hips to give him a better angle and Eobard pushes in. He's bigger now and Eobard doesn't have to force it in quite as much but he's still tight and Eobard shoves inches in at a time.

"Eobard wait," Barry says. He grips the sheets and arches his back and Eobard doesn't wait. He shoves all the way in until he feels the entrance of Barry's womb and Barry stifles a moan. He forces his cock in to the hilt and Barry cums as his womb is violated.

"Your greedy womb forgives me at least," Eobard says. Barry drools onto the bed as Eobard grabs his hips and begins to fuck him hard and fast. He's not as tight as he used to be. Maybe Eobard will go back and fuck him some more before he gets too loose. Barry's phone vibrates and it pulls Barry out of his daze enough to lift his head. Eobard grabs a handful of his hair and pulls him back.

"I don't remember you being such an entitled brat Barry. Does August like that about you?" he asks.

"G-get off Eobard," Barry says. He tries to elbow Eobard in the side but it's a half-hearted effort at best and Eobard grabs his arm to pin him back down.

"That's not a very good way to accept someone's apology," he says.

"I… I'm sorry Eobard but I… I have a date okay? Just… please get off," Barry says. Eobard grabs him around the throat and pulls him up to kiss his neck until there's a hickey there.

"And you'll be late for it just like you're late for everything else," he says. Barry whimpers as Eobard makes more hickies on his neck and shoulders. He shoves in deep and reaches around to feel the bulge in Barry's belly.

"Wait. Don't… don't cum in me Eobard… Please," he says. Eobard groans as he cums and he feels that little bump swell as Barry's pumped full. Barry's lip trembles. Eobard shoves him back down into the bed to fuck him again and Barry moans the whole time. He makes sure Barry is well late for his date and with a womb full of cum no less.

**Age 24**

"Iris! I'm home!" Barry says. He drops his keys by the door and comes inside.

"Welcome home Barry," Eobard greets. Barry jumps and jerks back into a wall. Eobard smiles at him. He gets up and Barry shrinks further away.

"Eobard. Why are you here? What do you want?" he asks.

"I can't say hi to an old friend?" Eobard asks. Barry backs further away until he's finally cornered himself and Eobard stands in front of him. He's fully grown now but he still looks so small when he shrinks away like this.

"Where's Iris? What did you do to her?" Barry asks.

"Finally got together with your sister I see. I guess it wasn't that weird for you after all. And married already. Impressive," Eobard says. Barry glares at him.

"You need to leave, Eobard," he says. Eobard tsks.

"Come now, I just came to help Barry. You're being awfully rude. I heard you're trying to have a kid. Not working, hm?" he says.

"I don't need any help from you," Barry says.

"I'm hurt Barry. Where's this animosity coming from? Are you upset I had to go away again?" Eobard asks. Barry swallows.

"You assaulted me for years," he says.

"_Assaulted_? As I recall you _enjoyed_ the lessons I taught you," Eobard says. Barry glares at him but he's still pressed into the corner. Eobard smiles and Barry flinches when he takes his face in his hand. Barry tries to shove him off and Eobard shoves him rougher into the corner.

"You're a psychopath," Barry says. Eobard tsks again. He pins Barry to the wall and reaches to rub his pussy. Barry squirms violently as he tries to get away only to look shocked when he can't run. "What… what did you do to me?" Eobard kisses him firmly and Barry responds by biting him. He jerks away and feels his mouth for blood. Eobard laughs.

"You always were ungrateful," he says. He shoves his hand into Barry's jeans and thrusts a finger into him. Barry whimpers and Eobard fingers him roughly. He's already so wet. Barry's big enough that he could easily fight back and possibly even overpower Eobard, but he doesn't even try.

"Can't get yourself knocked up Barry? Stress? Or maybe Iris' cock just isn't big enough to satisfy you," Eobard says. Barry glares at him.

"What did you do to Iris?" he asks. Eobard stuffs two more fingers into his wet pussy and Barry falters. He clings to Eobard's arm but he's already red in the face and panting.

"I didn't. She could walk in at any moment and see how desperate you are for my cock," Eobard says. Barry bites his lip and his knees tremble as he tries to shift away. Eobard pins him by his neck as he takes his jeans off and Barry pushes at his face.

"S-stop… Eobard don't… please…" he says.

"Oh now we've remembered our manners? I thought I was a 'psychopath'?" Eobard says. He grins. Barry swallows nervously as Eobard takes his cock out and ruts between his thighs.

"I'm sorry Eo I just… I was just upset but… but I'm married now. We can't do this," he says. Eobard pushes inside his pretty pussy and Barry whimpers and claws at his back. He thrusts in deep and feels Barry's pussy clenching around him.

"Don't worry Barry. I'm just here to help remember? When have I led you astray?" Eobard says. Barry whimpers as Eobard fucks into him hard and fast. He holds Barry's hips and thrusts his cock all the way into his womb. Barry rolls his eyes back and drools as he clings to Eobard.

"That's right. You're slut womb is carved to my shape isn't it Barry? You can't get knocked up by anyone else," Eobard says. He bites Barry's neck hard enough to draw blood and Barry moans. His memory just needed a jog and he's back to the cock loving self Eobard trained him to be.

"Does Iris fuck you this deep with her pretty little she-cock?" Eobard says. Barry's tongue lolls out as he cums and Eobard rewards him by stuffing his womb full. He turns him to face the wall to fuck him again.

"How many do you think Barry? Twins? Triplets maybe?" Eobard asks. Barry's too blissed out to even be listening and Eobard tsks.

"We'll just start a whole family. Just like we were always meant to my love."

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to add a scene with Eobard making the Rogues gang rape Barry but I was worries it would make the fic too long. I may write it seperate maybe!


End file.
